


В сумерках

by manketil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Day At The Beach, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soft Keith (Voltron), Sunsets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manketil/pseuds/manketil
Summary: Кит просто сидит рядом. Они оба молчат, наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга. И ничто так не успокаивает, как то, когда ты слышишь дыхание любимого человека в унисон с движением солёной воды.





	В сумерках

Сумерки. Небо потихоньку синеет, а вместо солнца окружающее пространство уже давно освещается серебряным диском полной луны. Ветер поглаживает пальмовые листья прохладной ладонью бриза. Морской шумок нежно щекочет нутро, пробирая мелкой дрожью. Чужое, нет, ставшее абсолютно родным тепло соседнего тела после дурашливой пробежки по пляжу только подливает масла в огонь, и Лэнс чувствует, как его накрывает головокружительной волной эйфории.

Кит просто сидит рядом. Они оба молчат, наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга. И ничто так не успокаивает, как то, когда ты слышишь дыхание любимого человека в унисон с движением солёной воды.

Лэнс аккуратно двигает свою руку ближе к руке Кита, касаясь кончиками пальцев. А после резко удивленно вдыхает, когда их ладони сомкнулись в замок. Взгляд голубых глаз несдержанно устремился в сторону. Сердце бешено забилось, будто тянулось к тому самому человеку. Тому, кто сейчас сидел так близко, с которым ему так хорошо. Когане сжал руку крепче и немного потянул на себя. 

– Знаешь… – Лэнс хотел было что-то сказать, но у него перехватило дыхание из-за действий другого. Он внезапно решил вспомнить, как давно ему так уютно и комфортно в присутствии кого-то. С кем он может позволить себе быть собой, с кем он чувствует себя самим собой – настоящим, не тем героем-любовником, сочиненным, чтобы скрыть неуверенность в себе. С кем он постоянно был уверен в себе и был уверен в другом.

– М? – Кит будто специально повел бровью и улыбнулся, оголяя остренькие клычки, подсознательно зная, что сейчас МакКлейн смутится только сильнее. – Что?

«Противный,» – на языке у МакКлейна крутилось только одно это слово, которое было бы брошено просто так, чтобы просто скрыть своё смущение. 

Кит не любил застёгивать рубашки до ворота, а иногда вообще не застегивал их. Его пресс сейчас был оголён. Из-за чуть спущенных шорт были хорошо видны выпирающие тазобедренные косточки и ярко выраженные паховые мышцы. У Когане было безумно красивое ухоженное, подсушенное крепкое тело. И чем меньше на нём было одежды с нарастающей летней жарой, тем лучше.

– Ты красивый, – обретя некоторую уверенность, ответил Лэнс. – Я не говорил тебе этого раньше. Но сейчас сказал.

– Ого, – Кит опешил, никак не ожидая услышать это прямо сейчас. Сказать просто «спасибо» сейчас было бы странно и сухо. Но и «ты тоже красивый» недостаточно.

Лэнс был невероятным. Его смуглая бронзовая кожа блестела на солнце даже без должного увлажнения потовыми железами или воды. Ноги стройные, длинные. Широкие плечи подчеркивали тонкую шею. А на спине был виден каждый позвонок, которые так и хотелось посчитать пальцами. Острые ключицы вовсе хотелось покусать. Киту хотелось чувствовать своими руками каждый сантиметр чужого тела. Слушать, как на ухо ему расслабленно шепчут милые глупости. 

И все эти мысли об этом каждый день и каждую ночь кружили Киту голову. И прямо сейчас.

– А я? – смеясь, спросил Лэнс, притворяясь обиженным.

Кит медленно приблизился своим лицом к другому и прошептал на ухо:

– Просто невероятный.

Лэнс на какое-то время перестал дышать. Они долго сидели, уткнувшись в друг друга лбами, соприкасались носами, словно ласковые коты общались через касания. А после очень долго растягивали вязкий сладкий поцелуй, как можно больше замедляя его, что делало его более чувственным и желанным. 

Они просто любили друг друга. Всё это время.


End file.
